


Magical

by MyTurnOnHigh



Series: Some Type of Ever After [2]
Category: Descendants (2015), The Isle of the Lost - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Jay's also trying too hard, M/M, Magical cookies doing their thing, Mild Angst, Not Beta Read, and everyone's a bit OOC, don't mess with magic kids, making lives miserable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTurnOnHigh/pseuds/MyTurnOnHigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regardless of whatever it had been that brought them this close, Jay just wanted to make sure that, no matter what, Carlos was happy. And, truthfully, that was the only reason the older teen hated knowing the black and blond boy had feelings other than friendship for him. It wasn’t because it made him uncomfortable, but rather that they stood in the way of Carlos’s happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece of Good to You. It's the prologue from Jay's POV. Enjoy! :) Also I give up on indenting my paragraphs on here...if anyone knows a simple way to do it, please let me know. Thanks!

After Ben had finished his song and dance number where he professed his love to Mal, everyone filed back into the locker room to shower and change. Jay watched from his locker row’s bench as a few of the other guys on the team snickered behind the prince’s back (probably due to his questionable taste in girls) and a few others went over to give the other teen congratulatory pats on the back.

Jay just sat there and laughed to himself. He had never seen anyone react so strongly to a cookie. Sure, it had been tainted with a love spell, but Ben hadn’t even eaten the whole thing. Maybe chocolate chips had made it more potent for some reason. Or maybe the prince was seriously just that over the top. Whatever it was, Jay was impressed.

The thief opened up his locker and pulled out his towel before getting up, stripping, and heading towards the showers. On his way there he smiled and nodded at Ben. Just because the dude was under a spell didn’t mean he wasn’t happy.

Mal might not be the warmest of people, but she was awesome and fun. Anyone would enjoy dating her. Jay had even contemplated asking her out when they were back on the Isle, but she was too much like his little sister.

As Jay continued on back through to the showers, he picked the closest empty stall and hopped in. He didn’t take too long to shower off, just enough to scrub off the dirt and most of the sweat, before getting out and wrapping his towel around his waist.

When he got back to his locker he noticed Carlos was standing there, already fully dressed. Jay clenched his jaw, but smiled before sitting back down to reopen his locker in an attempt to ignore the fact he knew the younger teen had probably turned three different shades of red.

Usually Carlos took longer than him to get ready and he’d be the one waiting for the younger teen.  Now he had to try and play dumb like he didn’t know he was making his friend uncomfortable.

He reached into his locker and pulled out his gym bag and some clean clothes before briefly glancing over at Carlos and flashing a grin. “Sorry, I’ll be ready soon.”

“Take your time, dude. And, hey! Congrats on getting MVP!”

Jay turned and smiled brightly at the younger teen again before throwing a simple red tank top on. “Thanks, man.” The dark brunette then turned to look at the rest of his clothes. “Uh, I’m gonna be a few minutes, think you could go get us some sodas to take back to the dorm?”

“Yeah, sure, no problem.” Jay continued to keep the smile on his face as he nodded, trying to pretend like he didn’t noticed Carlos turned to hurry out of the locker room just a little faster than should have been necessary.   

The thief had known for a while now that Carlos had fallen for him. It really hadn’t been that hard to figure out. To most people Jay was sure the younger teen just came off as the overly zealous, maybe slightly clingy, type. But they hadn’t known Carlos back on the Isle before they had been friends.

Back then, Carlos had been quiet and reserved. The younger teen never even really socialized with anyone for years at their old high school. Jay hadn’t really bothered trying to get the boy until him and the rest of the group got roped into helping Mal find her mother’s staff. After that day though, they had all become fast friends. However, it felt like he and Carlos had gotten to know each other on a deeper level.

They had reached a point where Jay could predict every movement the younger teen would make; sometimes even before Carlos could make them. Like on the day they had arrived at Aurodon Prep and he had jumped into the thief’s arms out of fear – Jay had already had his arms out to catch Carlos before the statue had even fully morphed.

How they had gotten this close, he wasn’t quite sure. Maybe it was because Jay had always been the one to visibly sneer at Cruella when she had walked into the room and demanded something of Carlos. Seeing that woman treat her own son like a servant certainly had made the thief feel protective over the younger teen.

But regardless of whatever it had been that brought them this close, Jay just wanted to make sure that, no matter what, Carlos was happy. And, truthfully, that was the only reason the older teen hated knowing the black and blond boy had feelings other than friendship for him. It wasn’t because it made him uncomfortable, but rather that they stood in the way of Carlos’s happiness.

He would have been lying if he said he hadn’t thought about maybe trying for the younger teen. Carlos certainly was attractive and adorable and the fact they were already best friends even felt like a huge bonus to Jay. But the dark brunette had never once had feelings for another guy before and he wasn’t sure if how he felt about Carlos could even remotely be called romantic.

Then there was also the issue that Jay liked to flirt. It came naturally to him. He’d see a pretty girl wearing something shiny and would be gliding smoothly towards her while flashing a grin before even he realized what he was doing. And that was not something someone in a relationship should be doing. Not to mention he’d hate himself if seeing him flirt with girls hurt Carlos even worse than he knew it already did.

With a heavy sigh Jay finished getting dressed before roughly slamming his gym locker shut. Everyone else had long since left the locker room, so no one was around to question Jay’s little outburst.

Once he was out in the main part of the hall, he saw Carlos waiting for him on one of the benches that lined the hallway with two cans of soda next to him.

“Hey,” Jay said as Carlos turned to look at him.

The younger teen smiled and got up off the bench. “Hey, I was beginning to worry you fell in.”

The dark brunette laughed and shook his head. “I was getting dressed.”

“I don’t know, there’s magic here. Your locker could have eaten you and sent you to Wonderland or something.” Carlos said with a grin as he picked up the soda cans off the bench before handing one to Jay.

The older teen furrowed his brow in confusion, but still grinned at his friend. Really, he had no idea how Carlos’s brain worked sometimes.

“So, I saw Evie, she asked me to help her study for science. She’s going to meet us back at our dorm.”

“Alright, sounds good to me.”

As they walked back towards their dorm, Jay naturally found himself throwing his arm across Carlos’s shoulders and the smaller teen leaned against him. The thief frowned. It was things like this that made everything harder for the younger teen, but Jay couldn’t help it. He was always acting one step ahead of himself. It was a skill that came in handy when you were trying to steal a necklace or a watch, but in a situation like this he knew he was slowly stealing something he shouldn’t.

When they reached their dorm room, Jay moved his arm away as Carlos opened the door. The black and blond boy smiled brightly when he saw Evie sitting on his bed, petting dude and hurried over to them. The thief nodded at the girl before turning to shut the door to the room.

“Hey, guys!” Evie said excitedly. “Great game! Oh, and congratulations on making that shot, Jay!”

“Thanks, but seriously, I couldn’t have done it without Carlos’s help.” Jay said and smiled as he threw his backpack onto his bed and sat down, before looking back at the other teens.

Carlos looked back and smiled at him. “I’ll take the compliment, but I’m pretty sure I’m done with tourney after this. Not really my thing.”

“And band is?” Jay asked, raising an eyebrow.

The younger teen turned a light shade of red and grabbed his binder out of his back pack. “Actually, I was thinking about maybe the cheer team.”

Evie squealed and bounced slightly on Carlos’s bed before grabbing his hands. “That’d be great! You can put Audrey in her place!”

“Guess I better step up my game then so you have something to really cheer about.” Jay grinned, but when he realized what he said he felt like punching himself in the face. The faintest of blushes spread across Carlos’s face, but he seemed to be laughing it off. The next thing the thief knew he was being hit with a face full of pillow.

“You’re so full of it.” Carlos said, still laughing.

Jay then tossed the pillow back onto Carlos’s bed as he tried his best to keep a smug smirk on his face.

“Okay guys, not to interrupt, but I really do need help studying.” Evie said and the thief could not have been any more grateful to have the girl in the room with them then to save him from making the situation even worse.

“Guess that means I have first dibs on gaming tonight!” Jay jumped up off his bed and headed towards the TV. Nothing was better than helping you forget your problems in life quite like video games.

“Dude, at least put your tourney stuff away first. I don’t feel like smelling it and I’m pretty sure E doesn’t either.” And just like that, Jay paused in his step to turn back around and grab his gym bag. Before he could put everything away though, he needed to take the trophy he had won out. He didn’t want to just throw that in the corner. So he opened up his bag and pulled the silver cup out. For a moment Jay stopped to wonder if his dad would be proud of him for winning such an award. “ _Yeah_ ,” Jay thought, “ _because this thing would mean a big payday for him, but that’s all_.”

The thief took the trophy over to the night stand in the room and proudly placed it square in the middle of the dark wood so that it was displayed in a way Jafar never would have had it. He then went back over to his bag and started to dig through it to make sure there wasn’t anything else in it he needed before he tossed it in the corner.

That was when he saw it. The cookie Mal had given Ben sealed nicely in its baggy. He stared at it for a few moments before taking his bag over to the other side of the room with him. A quick glance back at Carlos and Evie told him they were too absorbed in studying to notice Jay anymore, so he grabbed the cookie out of his bag and quietly slipped it under his tank top before tossing everything else aside.

As he went to sit down in the chair he and Carlos had placed in front of the TV, Jay let the cookie slip out from under his shirt and into his lap. Why had he snuck the cookie out of his bag like that? It wasn’t like he would have gotten in trouble for having it. Evie and Carlos didn’t care about what happened to the thing and it wasn’t even valuable.

Jay just rolled his eyes and leaned forward to turn the TV on. Maybe his brain had just malfunctioned. It saw something that he knew didn’t belong to him and just wanted to take it. Because, really, he had no use for a cookie laced with a love spell.

Or could he? It had just been a general love spell, so maybe the thief could use it to his advantage somehow. Getting someone to fall in love with him seemed pointless though. He had no trouble getting girls close enough to flirt with them. So the only other thing he could do was eat it himself.

Oh. _Oh_. Jay paused the game he had going and stared at the TV screen blankly. It seemed like his thief mentality was once again two steps ahead of the game, because this could be the answer he had been looking for. If he just ate the cookie in front of the younger teen then boom! He’d be instantly in love with Carlos. It would mean he could finally be the person Carlos needed him to be.

It wasn’t a perfect solution. Far from it, actually. But maybe it would give him enough time to figure a few things out on his own. Sure, his brain would be clouded with thoughts of love, but this way he could get used to things like kissing and touching the younger teen in ways that surpassed friendship.

Now he just had to make sure he ate the cookie without Carlos knowing what he had done. If the younger teen found out everything was because of the same love spell that Ben was under, well, Jay didn’t even want to think about how upset he would be.

The thief slowly slid out of his chair before heading over to his bed, cookie in hand and hand behind his side. He then sat down on the edge of his bed and smiled as the other two teens looked over at him questioningly.

“Don’t tell me you’re already stuck. Aren’t you only on level five?” Carlos asked with a proud smirk. The younger teen was already on level eight and he rubbed it in Jay’s face every chance he got. The thief rolled his eyes, but made sure he kept smiling.

“No, I actually thought of something I need to ask E before I forget.” Because there was no way he was going to chance looking at her after he ate the cookie. That would just be awkward.

“Funny, last time you said that you tried to flirt with me and took my necklace.” The blue hair girl grinned before looking back down at her notes.

“I gave it back, didn’t I?”

“If your definition of ‘gave’ contains the phrase ‘made her buy me lunch’ then yes. You gave it back.” Jay laughed and glanced away. He knew Evie didn’t really have any hard feelings against him. It’s just how they were. She was like his little sister. Carlos seemed to be getting uncomfortable though. The thief noticed he had gone back to looking at his notes not long after Evie had mentioned Jay flirting with her. The younger boy was probably getting the wrong idea. Jay needed to shift the conversation before he needed to abort this whole thing. Because if that happened he’d have to wait until later to eat the cookie and by then there’d be no telling if he still had the guts to go through with this or not.

“Yeah, yeah, but really, I was wondering if you could take a look my jacket. I put another hole in it and I was wondering if you could patch it.” Smooth. Sometimes Jay loved the way a good lie could roll off his tongue. Evie deadpanned before rolling her eyes and getting off the bed.

“Fine, but no promises. Your jacket already has more patches in it than I can count. Where is it? I’ll take a look.”

Jay motioned over to the wardrobe in the room and Evie started making her way towards it. Perfect. It was just the opening Jay needed. He quickly got up himself and took Evie’s seat next to Carlos.

“How’d you manage rip your jacket?” He heard the blond and black haired teen ask and that was all Jay needed. The thief shrugged as he looked back at the younger teen before bringing the cookie up and taking a bite.

“I don’t know, I just...” Jay trailed off as he looked into Carlos’s eyes before furrowing his brow. Had the younger teen always had so many cute freckles? And whoa, okay, was it just him or was the rest of the room going dim except for Carlos? It was almost like the younger teen was glowing and Jay couldn’t think of anything he had ever seen that was more beautiful.  

“Jay?” Man, Carlos was cute when he looked confused. “Jay, hey!” The younger teen slowly waved his hand in front of the thief’s face, but all Jay could do was follow the motion of Carlos’s hand, entranced.

“Whoa,” The dark brunette was finally able to mumble out as he leaned in closer to the other teen, “Carlos, dude. Has anyone ever told you have great hands?”

Carlos froze and quickly stopped waving his hand and lowered it back down, allowing Jay to now fixate on the a deep shade of red the younger teen had turned. It made Jay laugh lightly. “You’re cute when you blush too.”

Yeah, if this was what love felt like, Jay could get used to it. Everything Carlos was doing just felt so surreal now. It was like he was just too good and too amazing to even be Jay’s friend. Really, Carlos should be treated like a prince. It was what he deserved.

“Okay, dude, you’re seriously starting to...to freak me out.”  

“Jay, I don’t see any tears in your jacket. Are you sure you-” Evie trailed off and Jay knew she was looking back at them now so he turned to look back at her. She was gaping and staring at the two boys in shock. “What did I just miss?” She said and looked over to Carlos for an answer.

“You know, I don’t know what Ben was thinking.” Jay said absentmindedly to the girl. “That song was weak. He should have done something bigger.” Without thinking Jay started to bring the cookie back up to take another bite of it, but before he could bite down, he felt a hand grab his wrist.

He looked down at the hand on his wrist before tracing his gaze back to look at the other boy next to him. He had a look of utter horror on his face as he stared at the cookie in Jay’s hand and the thief swore he could feel the grip on his wrist tighten.

“What?” Jay asked tentatively. He needed to stay cool and play this down. Maybe if he was lucky Carlos wouldn’t even recognize the cookie.

“Jay, where did you get that cookie?” The younger teen’s voice was filled with fear and hesitation and Jay quickly remembered he had never been the luckiest person, just the sneakiest.

“I found it over by the TV. Why?”

Carlos quickly let go of the thief’s wrist and snatched the cookie out of his hand to examine it closer.

“Carlos?” Evie asked as she came back over to the bed and stood in front of them.

“I thought you threw all these out?” The younger teen narrowed his eyes and looked back over at blue haired girl and Jay realized he had somehow not managed to take into account Carlos getting mad at Evie.

“Threw all what out?”

“These cookies!” The black and blond boy quickly jumped off the bed and held out the cookie as if it was personally offending him.

“Babe, why are you mad at E over a cookie?” Babe? Okay, that was a new word in Jay’s vocabulary when it came to addressing Carlos. The younger teen visibly cringed and looked back at Jay.

“There’s...there’s no way! I threw all of those out this morning! Mal was the only one with one!”

“Guys, come on, relax. It’s just a cookie.” Jay said as he got up, hoping to pacify the situation. “Hey, why don’t we head outside for a bit? I feel like spray painting something. Maybe Mal could help me paint Carlos.” _Subtle_ , the thief thought to himself after the words left his mouth, but he couldn’t help it. Being in love really felt amazing and he wanted to make sure everyone knew how he felt. Magic or not.

However, the two other teens didn’t appear to be as happy as Jay. Evie looked back at him, gaping slightly with her head tilted while Carlos just remained stock still. It almost looked like the younger teen was trying not to even breathe.

Before Jay could ask him if he was okay, the other boy hurried around Evie and ran out of the dorm room. Evie then quickly glanced back at Jay for a moment before following after Carlos. And, after standing there for a moment in shock, the thief quickly followed after his two friends. However, when he got to the door and tried to open it, there was a force pushing back, clearly trying to keep him inside.

He knocked on the door gently in confusion before leaning more against it and trying to giggle the handle again.

“Guys? Are you out there?”

“Yes, and you’re not going anywhere until we figure this out!” Jay heard Carlos say through the door and he couldn’t help but frown.

“E, come on, talk some sense into my boy!”

“Sorry, Jay, but Carlos is right, we need to figure out what happened.” Fantastic. Carlos he could probably get through to, but if Evie was out there too, there was no way he was getting out. The girl was too stubborn.

Jay decided to try one last time to get through to them and leaned against the door. “Guys, come on!” He said as he tried giggling the doorknob again. “Let me out, I just want to–”

“No! No, this is for your own good, Jay!” Carlos once again said more frantically. The thief rolled his eyes. In love or not, the thief was still starting to become frustrated with how the situation before him was playing out. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Carlos was supposed to be talking to him face to face as the older teen finally flirted with him in earnest. Not getting hysterical as he tried to lock Jay inside of their dorm room.  

“Aw, come on, babe, don’t be so uptight!”

However the younger teen didn’t respond to him. He heard Evie mutter something he couldn’t quite make out, but he was pretty sure they had given up on trying to talk back to him. With a heavy sigh, Jay turned back around and flopped down on his bed. Awesome. The thief didn’t know how this could get any better.

As the thief stared up at the ceiling he tried to come up with a new course of action. Maybe Carlos would relent after a while and come back into the room. Then he could talk things through with him. Or maybe he could sneak out their window and try to snag something chocolatey for the younger teen. That would get him to listen better. Maybe.

“Jay, you moron!” Jay raised an eyebrow and looked back at the door when he heard Mal’s voice coming through it. So she had decided to show up, huh? Things just kept getting better and better. The thief sat back up on his bed and rested his chin in his hand as he started at the door. Things should not be this complicated.

The thief sat there for a short while more, waiting for something else to happen. However, to his surprise, the door indeed began to open and he saw the shock of white hair that told him the younger boy was coming back in. Jay was about to smile, but then he noticed how the other teen looked. He was tense and clearly trying to mask how he was feeling, but Jay knew him better than that. The thief could tell he was upset and it was making every single inch of Jay ache. He just wanted to jump and hold Carlos. Tell him everything was okay. That now he could have something he actually wanted rather than just dreaming about it. But Jay also knew Carlos’s pain was still his fault and he couldn’t change that. Not with just a hug and a few words at least. So it seemed like maybe Jay had been wrong. Maybe love wasn’t as cracked up as everyone here made it out to be. Even when it was magical.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This took me so much longer to write than I was hoping it would! I'm really trying to crank out as many fics as I can before my next semester starts, because I know once that happens my updates will be really slow...hopefully I'll at least get one more story out for this series before that all goes down...wish me luck guys!!


End file.
